Thursday
by itsthisjealousy
Summary: Every Sunday Reid picks up a different pay phone in the city and makes what he considers the most important call of his week. But today isn't Sunday. Valentines Meme for: nataleewood


Reid could feel his hands sweating. He knew he shouldn't be this nervous. He had been calling Maeve once a week for four months now and yet every time he dialed her number his palms seemed to get sweaty. He often tried to rationalize it all but most rationalizations fell short of explaining his feelings. He had never felt this way about anyone in his life. His heart was racing just waiting for her to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Maeve's voice was quiet over the receiver. She clearly hadn't been expecting a call.

"Hi, Maeve, it's me." Reid said, his voice shaking slightly.

"Spencer?" Maeve's own voice raised in questioning.

"Yes."

"But it isn't Sunday." her words made Reid feel a little shaky. She was right, today was actually Thursday which meant he was three days early for their call. He had debated whether or not this was such a good idea but then had decided to jump in. He didn't take too many risks (aside from dealing with serial killers as a profession) so this was a big leap for him. He just hoped it had been a successful leap.

"I know...I just...it's Valentines Day and I really wanted to talk to you," he said honestly. He had never had someone to share Valentine's Day with. He wasn't even sure if he could consider it now. He liked Maeve, he really really liked her but maybe she didn't consider herself his sweetheart or his valentine? Paranoia set in and Reid began to wonder if this call was at all appropriate.

"Oh." Maeve's voice remained quiet.

More panic had Spencer shaking his head. He had been wrong to bother her. They had an arrangement to call on Sundays. This went against all plans and the schedule. He should have just stuck to the book. His free hand thrust nervously into his pocket as he began to truly regret calling her. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have."

"No!" Maeve's reaction wasn't what he had been expecting. She now wanted to clarify that her quiet demeanor hadn't come from distaste in Spencer's call. She had just been caught off guard. Initially she had worried it was her stalker calling back but she had been utterly relieved to hear Spencer's voice on the other end of the line. "I'm glad you did. I was thinking about you." she admitted bashfully.

"You were?" Reid's voice cracked slightly in excitement.

Maeve let out a giggle. Spencer had already grown to love her laugh. Normally when he heard it she was laughing at something he had said that wasn't meant to be funny but that didn't bother him. He had never felt like a funny person so he was thankful for any time he could get that girlish giggle out of her over the phone. It always brought the purest of smiles to his face.

"Yeah...I was just...well I wish we could have spent today together." she admitted. The two of them talked often about their future meeting. Nothing was set in stone yet but Spencer was becoming anxious. He was scared to meet her but at the same time he was nervous. He just hoped that he didn't disappoint her. He was hardly the type of guy most girls wanted for themselves. "So what do you want to talk about?" she asked, clearly wondering what Spencer intended on getting out of this call.

"Actually I was going to read you something." Spencer said with a grin on his face. He was actually going to recite something. With his eidetic memory he didn't need to bring along a copy of the reading to recite to Maeve. He had actually gone over the verses he had wanted to speak several times the night before. He had been so nervous about this. Calling on a day that wasn't Sunday seemed like a bit step to him. This would mean they would get to talk twice instead of once this week. That prospect alone made Spencer extremely happy that he had picked up the phone. "Is that alright?" he asked, anxious for Maeve's approval.

"Of course it is." she smiled. "Go ahead."

_Of instruments of strenges in acord Herde I so pleye a ravyshyng swetnesse, That God, that makere is of al and lord, Ne herde nevere beter, as I gesse. Therwith a wynd, unnethe it myghte be lesse, Made in the leves grene a noyse softe Acordaunt to the foules songe alofte._

_Th'air of that place so attempre was That nevere was grevaunce of hot ne cold. Ther wex ek every holsom spice and gras; No man may there waxe sek ne old; Yit was there joye more a thousandfold Than man can telle; ne nevere wolde it nyghte, But ay cler day to any mannes syghte. _

"Chaucer." Maeve recognized as Spencer finished. She couldn't erase the smile from her lips. She understood what he was trying to convey to her. The two of them went beyond the word genius so often their conversations would be lost to other people. Luckily they didn't need anyone else.

"People argue that it is the first-"

"Valentines poem, I know." Maeve finished for him. Spencer's lips curled into a smile and he could suddenly feel his cheeks burning. "You're very sweet Spencer." her words came through the phone like a kiss. They were soft and sweet but they were gone too soon.

"I know it isn't impressive." Spencer knew that it wasn't dinner for two at a five star restaurant or tickets to her favorite theatre show but it was the only Valentine's gift he could really give her. Perhaps once they got to meet in person he could make up for it with roses and other tangible items. For now all he had was Chaucer's words.

"No, I like it." Maeve assured him. "Call me again on Sunday?"

"Can't wait."


End file.
